He is back
by LittleNK
Summary: The sequel of I'll be back. The 2nd Hokuto Cup starts, Yongha comes back again. What will happen next? Completed
1. The prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**For those who don't know " I'll be back": **Read it first!

**For those who knows but has already forgotten: **Read it again!

**For those who knows and still remember :** Enjoy this one.

* * *

**He is back**

**Chapter 1 : The prologue**

" I'll be back," That was what he had said before he had left.

And now he was back…..

Finally, the 2nd Hokuto Cup arrived in May. The year before, Hikaru had lost both of his games. This year he swore to himself that he wouldn't let the story repeat itself again. He would win.

He was so determined. He wanted to show everybody his ability. Although, he had improved a lot after the 1st Hokuto Cup but he didn't have a chance to prove it yet. Therefore, this year he would triumph over whoever he played with, especially Ko-Yongha. Hikaru and Yongha hadn't shared a good memory together because of the whole misunderstanding subject. But in the summer, Yongha had come to Japan and explained everything to Hikaru. After a long long talk and a night of thinking about it over and over again, finally Hikaru had forgiven him. They had spent time together...shopping, having lunch, hanging out like real friends. Yongha had found out that he liked the younger Japanese pro a lot. It was no doubt that the blond was a highly talented Go player but Hikaru was so…extraordinary…so unique. That was what Yongha liked the most in him, plus, Hikaru was a very attractive teenager.

And Hikaru? It was unbelievable but it was what really happened. Hikaru had found that Yongha wasn't that bad. On the other hand, he was a good guy to be friend with. The pro from a faraway land had been kind enough to win him a large teddy bear when they had gone to the Meiji Shine on Tanabata Day. Besides, Yongha was a strong player, Shindou-pro liked a strong player.

As a person, Hikaru regarded the Korean as a friend. As a Go player, he respected him but it didn't mean that he didn't want to beat him. On the contrary, he wanted to cream him badly. This feeling was similar to the way he felt about Akira.

Akira…

Akira had met Yongha too. Unlike his destined rival, he hadn't had a bad impression of Yongha before. But after having hung out with Hikaru and Yongha, he had realized what exactly the Korean prodigy wanted. Yongha wanted to be him, he wanted to take his place in Hikaru's life. For Akira, Hikaru wasn't only his lifetime rival but also his true friend…the only true friend that he had. He was so sure that the blond felt the same for him. And he was right, Touya Akira was always right. That was why he would never let anyone to take his place. Akira had tried to show Yongha that but Yongha hadn't given up because he loved to compete. So the war between Akira, the only son of the ex-Meijin, who wasn't used to sharing and Yongha, the youngest spoiled son, who always got what he wanted had begun, Hikaru had been dense as usual. In the end, there was no winner no loser. The war hadn't finished yet. Since now, the Hokuto Cup started again, the war continued.

" Damn it! I'm going to be late! Kawai-san, Hurry up!" the trendy Go pro told his favorite taxi driver.

" The traffic light is red, Are you blind, kid?"

" Arrz! Touya will give me another lecture for sure! And Yashiro is going to laugh at me," the 3 Dans frustrated.

The member of Team Japan was still the same : Touya Akira 5 Dans, Shindou Hikaru 3 Dans and Yashiro Kiyoharu 3 Dans. The first position was preserved for the Meijin's heir. The rest had to fight against each other for the right. Hikaru beat Ochi and got the second position while Yashiro defeated Waya and got the last seat.

His team was the only team that didn't change any members. Team Korea had a new member named "Shin Songkim". Team China got a new player too, he was a 14-year old kid called "Le Ping". Isumi told Hikaru that he was Waya's identical twin. The rule didn't change either. It would be a tournament not a single-elimination, which team won the most won the prize.

" We're here," Kawai woke Hikaru.

* * *

A/N : It's just a prologue, Hope that you don't get bored. Do you guys still remember Songkim? I think this one all characters become more..real..more grown up.I hope you'll enjoy it too :) 

By the way, at first I didn't think to write a sequel of " I'll be back" but you guys kept brainwashing me, congratulations, you did it!

Sorry, there's no Sai in this fic. I don't know...maybe I feel that Sai had already done his job and I want him to rest in peace.

I know that some of you didn't like the ending of The forgotten angel, I'm really sorry if I disappionted you. I could make it to be a happy ending but I chose not to. I like a twist ending. Some of you may feel that I rushed it. Well, I didn't rush when I wrote any of my fics but I accepted that I kinda rushed when I post them. Hello, you're talking to a girl that check her inbox twice a day right after she wakes up and before she goes to bed!


	2. The Reuion

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

" Blahblahblah": people's talk

_Blahblahblah_ : people's thought

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Reuion**

" Eh? Yeah, Thank you, Kawai-san," said the blond pro as he got out of the taxi.

" Good luck, I'll come to see your match," Kawai shouted.

" Thanks, BYE," Hikaru shouted back before he entered a hotel.

When he was in there, he went straight to the reception desk.

" Excuse me," Hikaru called a young lady at the desk. _Gotta check in first_

" Shindou!" someone called out his name.

" Ko!" It was no one else but Ko -Yongha, " Hey, Long time no see, how are you doing?" Shaking their hands, Hikaru greeted cheerily.

" Never been better, I'm so glad to see you again," Yongha in casual dress answered happily.

" Err, sir?" the reception interrupted.

" Ah! Yes! I'm here for the Hokuto Cup, I'm a member of Team Japan," It was quite hard to believe that a boy who bleached his bangs and wore red ruby earrings was a Go professional player.

" Yes, sir, please sign here," she pointed at a guest list book, " Thank you,"

" Excuse me, has the rest of my team arrived yet?"_ Please tell me that they haven't arrived yet, I don't want to be the last one who reached here again _But...

" They just checked in 15 minutes ago, sir"

" Damn it," he cursed quietly, he didn't want her to hear this.

" Shindou," the Korean called.

" Ah, Ko, Let's talk later, okay? I have to go upstairs. Touya is waiting for me," the Japanese pro took his bag and prepared to leave.

_Touya, that name again!_ " What if they're going down here, you'll miss them,"

" You got a point…umm…" _What should I do then?_

" Why don't you let a bellboy take your bag to your room while you're waiting for them here?" suggested Yongha.

" Hmm, maybe you're right," Hikaru marked by a careful thought.

" Great," Yongha smiled cheerfully, " Miss, could you arrange that?" he demanded the receptionist instantly for fear of the younger boy changing his mind. She nodded. " Thank you," Then he turned back to his primary target, " Hey, Why don't we sit there?" He pointed at a big couch near the French window that gave agarden view. Hikaru shrugged.

Now they were sitting on the couch having a tea break together. The long brown-haired pro started the conversation.

" By the way, why do you come here today? The opening night will be on tomorrow evening,"

" You don't know anything, do you?" Hikaru smirked. It felt so good to know what the other had no clue about it.

" No," _Why is he smiling like that?_ " Hey, Don't keep a secret from me, Tell me!"

" Well..Actually, it's because of you," _You!_

" Me?" _Me?_

" Okay, okay, Us, it's because of us,"

" Us?" _Us? I don't know what the hell he's talking about but I like the word "Us"._ In his mind, Yongha was smiling from ear to ear.

" Since what happened last year, let's say that they don't want it to happen again,"

"Uh-huh, and?"

" So they told us to stay the night since today until the tournament would end," Hikaru sipped his hot chocolate before he continued, " This evening, all players will have an informal dinner together. If anyone has any problem so he can…"

" So, whoever has any problem or any **misunderstanding** can clear it up before the tournament begins," Yongha grinned. Unlike his favorite Japanese boy, he was sharp.

" Yeah," Hikaru looked around, " Hey, where is Suyon anyway?"

" I don't know," Yongha turned his head looking for his friend, " Just strolling around, I guess,"

" Hey, I heard that….."

It was a good talk, 10 minutes with a joyful laughter. They talked about their life, Yongha was a 5 Dans now.

Bing…an elevator reached the lobby. A group of pros stepped out of it. There were Kurata, Akira, Yashiro and Yanghai.

" What the…." Yashiro was speechless, he didn't know what to say next. The picture of Ko-Yongha and Shindou Hikaru sitting opposite facing each other, giggling had never crossed his mind. The others felt the same because as far as they knew those two hated each other. Except Akira who knew what had happened last summer. _It's him again!_

" Touya!" Hikaru exclaimed with delight. He quickly ran to his friend.

* * *

A/N : So it begins, don't forget to comment 

**Liliath : **Thanks, this one is quite dramatic.

**Sheerwonder : **Thanks, you're exaggerating :) Oh GOD! You become Yongha!

**Kathy : **Reading your comment really makes my day.

**Fireheagehog :** Hee hee


	3. Dinner Time

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Dinner Time**

_Here comes the third wheel, Don't you see we're having a good time together?_

" Shindou, What're you doing here? Why didn't you go upstairs? We were waiting for you," demanded coldly Akira.

" Well, Ko suggested that I should be waiting here in case that you guys were going down," Still dense as always, Hikaru didn't even notice that his lifetime rival was angry.

_It's your idea, well, I'm not surprised._

_Yeah, it's my idea. Do you have any problems with that?_ Yongha approached the group.

" I must say I'm surprised to see you get along this well," the Kansai pro told both of them. Of course, he knew that Yongha had cleared thing up with Hikaru. The blond himself had told him when they had spent 3 nights at Akira's house for practicing the game just like the year before. But Yashiro didn't imagine that they actually became friends. _I should bring my camera._

" Not only you, so are we," Yanghai said.

" Hey! It's dinner time! Let's go!" Kurata urged them. _I'm hungry!_

" Fine, fine, let's go," the manager of Team China sighed in boredom.

" Yeah, I'm starving to death here!" when it came for food, Kurata took it seriously.

" An-Teson must be waiting for us at the restaurant, Let's go," Yanghai broke away from the group._You're always hungry!_

" I hate that name," the fat pro mumbled, " Let's go, boys," he ordered his players.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the other pros had already been there. An-Teson, Suyon, Zhao-Shi, Wang-Shi-Chin and …

" Waya!" Hikaru cried out. Le Ping was irritated because his friends had told him nearly 100 times about that Japanese boy who looked exactly like him, only taller.

" Shindou, he's not Waya-kun, he plays as Chinese third board," Akira whispered.

" He must be the one Isumi-san met in China," Hikaru said to himself. _They look exactly alike, only Waya is taller...much taller._

There was a guy standing next to An-Teson whom Hikaru had never seen before. He was a tall dark-haired guy.

" Hi, Shindou," Suyon greeted him. Kurata and Yanghai went to talk with An-Teson.

" Okay, boys, those two tables are ours, let's go," So, they separated in two groups. Team China, An-Teson and Shin-Songkim sat together since Kurata would rather die than have a dinner with his rival and Yongha didn't even want to see Songkim's face. So, Yongha and Suyon joined Team Japan's table.

Yashiro was a bit uneasy to have a dinner in the same table with the boy who had beat him last time and this very same who would be his opponent this year. But Suyon didn't notice that, he was too busy listening to Yongha's little chitchat with Hikaru. He was there to make sure that his friend's arrogance wouldn't cause any bad reputations for Team Korea again.

From Hikaru's view, everything was perfect. The food was tasty, everybody was having a good time. Kurata enjoyed his food. The young pros talked about their carriers, the tournament, the schedule and two new players. Since Lu Lee was 19 this year so he was unqualified. Le Ping, the new Chinese player, who had just passed the pro exam would be Yashiro's opponent. Yongha told him that Im-Iruf-han couldn't join the tournament because he had a car accident. It wasn't a serious accident but it wouldn't look good if a member of Team Korea showed up with a crutch and the leg in plaster. So, they got a new player, it was the dark-haired guy. His name was Shin-Songkim, he came here as the second board of Team Korea. Too bad that this year Suyon and Yongha couldn't stay here after the tournament, they had to go back to Korea right away after the closing ceremony.

As far as, Hikaru was aware, everything went smoothly. Akira talked a bit but he was always like that. The rest of them were chattering and laughing. But Hikaru didn't know the truth behind the scene. Behind Yongha's bright laughter and Akira's unshaken face, two leaders were fighting aggressively in silent by using fondue forks as their rapiers and dinner plates as their shields.

An hour later, the dinner ended. They said " Goodnight," and went to their rooms. They needed to rest before the opening ceremony in the next evening.

* * *

A/N : what will happen next? 

**dragonshadows :**Hee hee

**Liliath : **Really? Y..you love me ( Little's smiling from ear to ear)

**kathy : **I'm happy too! Everyday I wake up, I found you comment!

**fireheadghog : **so, the story begins.

**to :) : **You love me too:D

**Legit : **happy to see you too.


	4. Morning Talk

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Morning talk**

The following morning,

This morning Yongha woke up with a refreshing mind. He came to Japan for the 2nd Hokuto Cup. Yesterday, he met Shindou Hikaru who he had considered as his true rival and his friend. They had had a private talk together before the other pros had interrupted them. But it was fine, he still had had a chance to have dinner with his favorite Japanese player…and the third wheel party. He took a bath, dressed up and went to the lobby without waiting for his friends._Maybe I can have breakfast with him this morning._

Hikaru was having his breakfast with Akira and Yashiro when the 17 year-old Baduk player arrived at the restaurant.

" Hell no! I am not going to waste my free time practicing all day long!" That was the first thing Yongha heard.

" Shindou, we have to be prepared for the tournament," Akira told his friend in a steady manner. _And there's no time to lose._

" I know but we have already done that, For Christ's sake! I need to rest!" Hikaru blurted out. _I can't believe this guy! What planet are you from ?Touya!_

" Yeah, Touya, It has been three longest days of my life, Let's have a break," Yashiro supported Hikaru's idea.

" Look, I think…"

" Good morning!" Yongha cut in.

" Hey, ' morning, Ko," Hikaru greeted in a good mood. Yashiro raised his eyebrow. He wondered why this Korean kept wandering around his Tokyo friend.

" Good morning, Ko-Yongha-san, where're your friends?" _Leave us alone!_

_Not in a thousand year!_ " Well, he's right here," Yongha placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

_Okay, something is very very wrong here._ , thought the third board player of Team Japan.

" May I?" Yongha moved a chair and sat down without waiting for an answer, " So, what are you going to do today?"

" We haven't decided yet," Hikaru replied.

" No, Shindou, we have already decided," Akira glared at the red earrings boy, " We will play a game together, remember?"

" No! I'm sick of practicing, I have done that enough during my stay!" Hikaru fought for his thought.

_My stay? _" Your stay?" Yongha repeated.

" Yeah, we have spent 3 days 3 nights playing speed Go at Touya's house," Hikaru informed him.

" Just like last year," Yashiro added.

_What! At his house!_

_Yes, we were under the same roof for 3 days 3 nights, you know._

" Oh, that should be fun. I wish I had been there too," Yongha was smiling but in his mind he started wondering if it was possible to kill someone by a butter knife. Yashiro almost choked on his tea.

" Believe me, you're so lucky not to be there," Yashiro stated in a solemn voice. _Very lucky_

" Hey, what that suppose to mean?" Hikaru raised his voice.

" Com'on, man, living with two of you is like watching " Newly Wed" on MTV," the Kansai boy smirked.

" WHAT! We aren't…" the Tokyo pros shouted on the top of their voice, their faces turned to a tomato.

" One minute you fight against each other arguing about your clothes, next minute you're just like**.." _Shindou, are you alright, the noodle is still hot, here, have some ice tea,"_** " Yashiro faked his voice. " If this isn't a Newly Wed, so what is it?"

_Newly Wed, Newly wed!_

" We're not a Newly wed, Yashiro," Akira gave him a warning look.

" Maybe, you're right. You two are like an old couple,"

" What! What the hell are you talking about!" Hikaru yelled at him.

" I've never seen rivals like you guys before. Yon know everything about the other…favorite dish, favorite drink, favorite place, favorite color, favorite manga for Shindou's case and favorite book for Touya's case," Yashiro narrated.

" We are friends!" Hikaru declared.

" Yeah, right. Don't forget to send me a wedding card," Yashiro teased.

" Yashiro!" Akira and Hikaru should quit playing Go and become a duet, they blew out embarrassingly in the same second.

To know that didn't make Yongha laughed like the way Yashiro did. It wasn't that he didn't know about their friendship but when the white-haired boy gave him a full description, he became uncomfortable and frustrated.

" So, what're you going to do, Ko-Yongha-san?" inquired Akira. To be honest, he wasn't interested in Yongha's business but he just tried to be polite. He was a host after all.

" Well, I heard that Team China would go downtown today. But for my team, Sensei let us decide what to do by ourselves. I think I'll stay here..swimming, playing snooker..some kind like that,"

" You play snooker?" Hikaru asked him with admiration.

" I can teach you if you want," Yongha winked.

" Really?"

" Why not?" _Oh God, he's so damn cute, Look at him, he looks like a little kitten._

" That's great! Ne, Touya, let's play snooker together, Yashiro too, Okay?"

_What! No!_

" I'm not a sport man but I think I can handle a game of snooker," _See? Unlike you, I don't even have to try._

_I have a bad feeling about this, a very bad one. _Yashiro did have a great instinct.

* * *

**Liliath :** :D 

**kathy : **Oops, I forgot Akari --"

**Legit : **It's easy to update so fast when you've already finished the story.

**crazian42 : **I totally agree with you...but this fic is kindda long..I don't want it to be too long. This one will focus on Yongha-Hikaru-Touya and Yashiro. Maybe someday I'll write a side-story about other characters. By the way, How should Hikaru call Yongha? In this fic, they're quite close. Haha, about Songkim? I don't know any real korean name except se7en.


	5. Team KoYashiro VS Team TouyaShindou

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Team Ko-Yashiro VS Team Touya-Shindou**

Later, at the snooker room near a lounge

After Yongha had finished explaining the rule, the game was about to begin. There was only one problem left.

" Who want to be my partner?" Hikaru spoke out.

" I do!" Yongha and Akira cried out, right now the new duet was born.

" Wow, you aren't a popular guy at all, are you? Yashiro, See? Neither of them want to be in the same team with you," Hikaru laughed at another 3 Dans.

" Shut up, Shindou," _I think you're quite popular around here, aren't you? ...Too popular._

In the end, they decided to play hammer-scissors-paper, who won would have the right to choose his partner. It seemed that Akira was favored by the Goddess of Luck. He won and his partner couldn't be no one else but his lifetime rival.

So, the game between Team Ko-Yashiro VS Team Touya-Shindou began.

" Damn it! I miss it again," Hikaru cursed. _Damn it!_

" If you continue playing like this, we're going to lose," Akira lectured his rival again.

" Here you are! I'm looking for you all over the place!" Kurata finally found them.

" Sorry, Kurata-san," Akira felt a bit guilty, he was a team leader after all, it was his responsibility.

" I'm worried, you know," With a big bag of chips in his hand, it was hard to believe that, " So what are you kids doing here?"

" We're playing snooker as you can see," the blond answered.

" Cool! I'll watch," Taking a seat, the Japanese manager started having his potato chips.

" Why don't we make the game become more interesting?" Rubbing the tip of his cue with a chalk, Yongha smiled mistrustfully.

" How?"his snooker partnercalled for an answer.

" Well… How about the loser do whatever the winner ask?" suggested the Korean.

" Woo, quite a dangerous bet," whistled Yashiro.

" We're not a kid anymore, Ko-Yongha-san, I think your offer is…" Akira was about to deny the offer.

" Oh! Are you afraid of losing, Touya Akira?" Yongha provoked him," Are you afraid of losing to me?" the Korean didn't stop, he stirred it up on purpose.

" Hey! Touya, How can you let him say that! Show him our fighting spirit! The fighting spirit of Team Japan!" Kurata couldn't let An-Teson's boy insult his team like that.

Akira almost broke his cue. " You're on it!"

So the game continued. Apparently, two leaders were serious than ever.

_Okay, something is definitely wrong here…this is just my imagination or..No, it can't be. I'm thinking too much._Yashiro told himself to stop thinking and enjoy the game.

" Shindou, you'll make our team lose," Akira noted clearly. _I will not lose to him!_

" I'm trying my best here but….I don't know,"I _donn't understand whyI couldn't hitthat damn ball._

" Because you don't hold it properly," Akira walked to him, " Here, let me," he took Hikaru's arm and put his around Hikaru's. His right hand was holding the cue while his left hand covered Hikaru's. " Look at the ball, and..hit it," They acted like there were only two people in the whole wide world. It was like watching a romantic movie.

* * *

A/N 

**Kathy and who wonder Why snooker:** I know many of you may ask me " Snooker? Why snooker?" ...Well, at first, I wanted them to play tennis, then I remembered that they were here to play Go! If they play tennis, they have to change their clothes,right? they shouldn't bring too much clothes. And what about their shoes? Akira shouldn't bring tennis shoes with him at the Hokuto cup, right? In fact, he shouldn't have any tennis shoes. Besides, they have a game in the evening, they probably don't want to play a sport that takes too much energy, right? So I think snooker,a kind of pool,is the best. ( Here, in Thailand, Snooker is more popular than pool, that's why I chose it)

**siobhn01: **Sorry, that is no Sai in this serie. Did I just say " Serie"? Yes, After reading **crazian42**'s comment, I wanna write a side-story of this fic.


	6. Winner's order

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Winner's order**

" Oh, please, I've just eaten!" _And they say they aren't a newly wed._

" Yashiro-kun!"

" Yashiro!"

" Lucky you, Yashiro, I'm eating! Hahaha," Kurata bursted out a very loud laughter.

Yongha looked very scary right now. He clutched on his cue tightly…as tight as he could to stop himself from trembling with anger. " Angry" seemed not enough to describe him now, his eyes flared up with wrath. He was ready to kill someone. To be more specific, "someone" meant Touya Akira.

" Hey, Shindou, if you two get married, don't forget to invite me to the wedding party!" the manager teased him playfully.

_Shut up, pig!_

" Don't you mean the wedding ceremony?" Hikaru corrected him.

_What the hell that supposed to mean?_

" No, I really means the wedding party, A buffet if you ask for my opinion," Kurata grinned wildly.

_Enough is enough! _Yongha hit the cue ball with all his force, the ball jumped out from the table.

Yongha looked so angry, even for someone as dense as Hikaru could notice it. Kurata and Hikaru didn't know why theKorean pro got angry all of a sudden. But Akira knew. Yashiro? He was getting a clue.

_Ohly Shit! I hate when I'm right!_

And so the game ended, Team Touya-Shindou won, thanked to Yongha who made a great number of fouls.

" So, what the winner will ask from the **loser**?" Kurata asked cheerfully, he was so happy to see An-Teson's boy lose the game.

" Umm…" Hikaru hadn't decided yet. While he was still thinking, Akira spoke out.

" **The winner** won't ask anything, **the winner** just want to go back to his room and prepare for the opening night,"

" What? Wait, Touya," the dense blond protested.

" Very well, see you at the ceremony," Yongha clenched his teeth as he stormed out of the room with heavy steps.

" Wow, he really hates losing," the fat pro said in disbelief, he thought Yongha would be more mature. It was just a friendly game of snooker.

" I guess so,"_ Why does he get mad so suddenly? Is there something wrong? I wonder what's bothering him. _Hikaru sighed then he remembered something more important, " Touya, why did you tell him like that? We can order them to run around the lobby..**Naked**, you know," _It's not every day we have a chance to see that!_

" Hey!" That was Yashiro.

" Yeah, Shindou is right!" Kurata took the blond's side. He would do anything to see his rival's face when his team leader running around like a loony.

" Grow up, Shindou, Let's go," Akira ordered sharply.

" Hai, hai, Right away, sir," Hikaru followed Akira's lead.

" Thanks, man" Yashiro was thankful that Akira didn't tell him to do a crazy stuff like that._This tournament is not only a Go tournament anymore, isn't it? Touya._

* * *

**siobnh01 & mujyakina : **Now, you know how he react. 

**Liliath : **Thanks, I like that part too! By the way,I post one chapter a day.

**kathy : **See? Even you agree that Akira can't play a REAL sport. In fact, if Ko asked them for a tennis game, I think Akira wouldn't have agreed to play 'coz it's not his type. Then all of these Jealous scene won't happen.

**To :) :** Yeah, Yashiro is in the worst position.


	7. The opening night

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : The opening night **

In the evening, at the opening ceremony

Isumi brought Waya to the ceremony to meet Le Ping. Team China didn't stop babbling about them. They kept asking them if they were twins, a long lost brother, cousin or anything like that. Hikaru was one of them.

" How can we be twins? I'm three year older!" Waya reminded him the most important thing. _I'm much much taller too._

" What about a long lost brother who separated since the they he was born?...I don't know… A ship sank and he floated away, you tried to reach out him but you couldn't. And Voila! There was a fisherman passing by and.." the blond in a navy blue suite told the possibility.

" Listen to yourself! This isn't a housewife soap-opera! You're watching a television too much! " Waya couldn't believe this was what his friend actually thought. _A broken Ship? A Fisher man?_

" Well, well, it's quite noisy around here," said the Korean pro in a white suite with a blue tie. He looked like a mini-Ogata.

" Oh, Ko, Listen.." the golden bangs boy was about to reach him. Then out of no where, Akira showed up, he was standing between Hikaru and the Korean. Actually, he was facing Yongha and turning his back to Hikaru. He glared at Yongha as if he wanted to say _"** If you want to talk to him, you can talk through me."**_

" Hey, what's going on? Shin…" Suyon ran to them. _What does he do this time? _He hoped that his teammate didn't do anything childish again. He hadn't approached the blond yet, Yashiro stepped forward blocking his way. " What the!" Yashiro didn't hate or dislike Suyon or anything but it pissed him off to know that the young Korean had never noticed him. He was his rival, For God's sake, not Hikaru.

" Yongha? Suyon?" An-Teson and Songkim rushed to the young pros. Kurata saw him running toward his team.

" What do you want with these kids?" demanded Kurata. If the Korean manager thought that he could bully his players, he was wrong.

If God was watching this scene from above, it would be quite a view. Hikaru was in the middle completely had no clue what the hell was going on, he was surrounded by three Japanese pros who thought that they were three musketeers protecting a prince ( or princess?) from cruel thieves. But it seemed that God or whoever was up there didn't like watching a movie. Before the situation went worse, a young lady on the stage announced.

" Before we continue this loving evening, the manager and the leader of each team will give us a short greeting,"

" Touya, it's time," Kurata told his team leader. Akira nodded and followed him to the stage.

All of a sudden, the large stage became so small, it was crowd with six guys the young lady who was not only a public speaker but also a skilful interpreter.

Three managers would give a speech first then follow by three leaders. Kurata was the first one who spoke, although Team Japan had lost in the 1st Hokuto Cup but Japan was still the host.

" We will win! We will win! An-Teson! Mark my word!" It was so Kurata to say something like that in the international tournament. _WE Will Win!_

" We come here as a winner, we will go home as a winner," An-Teson's declaration made Hikaru wondered if all Koreans were always so arrogant.

" Well, it seems that time can't change some people," As always, Yanghai was the only person who could bring a laughter to this tense moment. He was born to be a great entertainer. _Grow up, Both of you!_

Akira's greeting was always polite and educated, " I'm very pleased to attend the Hokuto Cup again. It's not everyday that we have a chance to play with other players around our ages from different countries. My friends and I will do our best, Thank you,"

" You know what Yashiro, I think he should work for the Foreign Affairs," Hikaru whispered and giggled at his rival's speech.

" To tell you the truth, the 1st Hokuto Cup in last year didn't interest me at all," It was Yongha who was talking. An-Teson had heard thatYongha became friend with Hikaru so he thought that it would be fine if he let his best player gave the speech again. " I thought that it would wasted my time when I should be at home studying my kifu," He looked at Hikaru with a high admiration and smiled sweetly, " But I was wrong, a young Japanese pro taught me that,"

" Wow..what a speech!"Waya exclaimed.

" Is that really Ko-Yongha?"Isumi wondered.

Everyone was surprised by that speech. As far as they remembered that guy was the same guy that had insulted Shusaku, the greatest Go player of all time.

" What possessed him to say that?" Hikaru heardKosemura said that.

Hikaru was more than surprised, he was stunned. He didn't even know how to call this feeling. It was a combination of astonishment, amazement, surprise, delight, self-respect and a little embarrassment.

" It would be my honor to play with him again, it'll be a shame if I don't have that chance," Reports, guests, organizers and all players turned their attentions to Shindou-pro. They lost their words, all they could do was just looking at him.

Hikaru looked at Yongha, he was more than stunned now. He was greatly dulled. He was unable to think, to hear or to speak. His mouth was moving but there was no voice coming out from it. The ceremony turned to be a Broadway show. Everywhere fell into the darkness, then there was a ray of light beamed down on them. The world seemed to stop spinning round for a moment.

" But if that really happens, if I have to play against another player," Yongha turned to face Akira, " I'll crush that player down to prove that I'm the only worthy rivalhe has, I'll crush you!" he pointed his finger right to Akira's face. Akira was shaking with anger and hatred.

Poor Wang-Shi-Chin, nobody listened to what he said afterwards.

* * *

**Liliath : **Thanks for the cookies :) 

**kathy :**Those laser beam can kill someone this time.

**To :) :** Sorry that Waya and the gang didn't have a role here, but I intend to write a side-story about them. If you wonder why I don't justput it in this fic? Well..if I do that this fic must be at least 30 chapters-long!

**siobhn01 :** Now Akira turns to be angry.


	8. Great argument

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Great argument**

At night, in Kurata's room

" Kurata-san! Let me play with him! With Ko-Yongha!" Akira strongly demanded. _I will Crush him!_

" No way! Kurata-san, Let me play against him!" Hikaru yelled louder. He suddenly stood up and caused a chair fell down.

" You've already played with him last year!" shouted the 5 Dans.

" And lost! Yeah! Thanks for remind me that! That's why I want to beat him this time!" the trendy boy flied into a rage.

" You've already defeated him last summer!" the first player who had already been on his feet stepped closer to the blond.

" That didn't count! It was just a friendly game!" _I want to beat him in public!_

" Please, Kurata-san," Akira turned to his team manager.

" Kurata-san!"

" I'll never let you down, Kurata-san," It was useless to argue with his rival, the long-haired pro tried to convince the one who had the right to make a decision. _I will win!_

" I'll win this time," Hikaru promised. _I will!_

" Right," the Japanese team leader laughed a bit by that declaration.

" What that suppose to mean?" _Is that an insult!_

" You've lost to him!"

" I do know that! Please, Kurata-san, give me another chance," the blond begged for the second chance. _Please.._

" You have to let my play with that arrogant jerk!" Akira went off madly.

" He is not an arrogant jerk!"Hikaru protected his new friend. And that burned the 5 Dans.

" Oh! I forgot! You're his friend now!" Akira's eyes blazed with a furious anger. _Why do you protect him?_

" Yeah! I'm, Do you have any problems with that?" Both of them were standing facing each other, their faces were inches apart.

" How could you be friend with him! That snobbish Korean!" the team leader boiled over violently.

" Don't call him like that!" Hikaru's blood was up.

" Oh! So now I can't talk about him in a bad way! How lucky he is to have a loyal friend like you to protect him!" the Meijin's heir shouted stormily, he couldn't control himself anymore. _I hate him! I hate you! I hate both of you!_

" You're being irrational! Stop being childish!"the 3 Dans shouted at his face. _What's worng with him!_

" Irrational? Childish? Me? You've heard what he said but you still take his side! How could you do that? Ha! Who would ever think that just a few charming words can change Shindou Hikaru! I can't believe that you actually believe him!" Akira exploded with a flaring heat, " He was just saying, Don't you get it? He didn't really mean it. He just wants to praise you, he just wants you to like him. And you buy it!" he declared forcefully.

" Oh! So you don't believe that he actually thinks that I'm a good player! You don't think that he considers me as a worthy rival!" Hikaru quickly retorted.

" No, I don't. He just wanted to charm you. What's so difficult for you to understand that!" Akira couldn't believe how fool his rival was.

" Touya! You!"

" Be a wise man, Kurata-san, If you want Team Japan to win," Once again, he warned his team manager.

" What that suppose to mean!"

" It means if he wantsus to lose again, he should let you play as a first board again!" the 5 Dans blew off angrily without thinking.

……………………

……………………

……………………

It took Akira a few seconds to realize what he had just crossed the line that he shouldn't had crossed.

" Shin…"

" IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK! IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY THINK! So, it was my fault, isn't that what you're trying to say!" the second player bursted out wrathfully.

" Shindou, Listen…" the team leader wanted to take back his words.

" NO! You listen to me!" Hikaru pointed at his rival's face, "I think we're rivals, I think we're friends!"

" We are!" confirmed intensely Akira. _WE ARE!_

" Are we? **Are we, Touya?"** Hikaru opposed that idea, " Friends don't look down on each other, neither rival do! But you, you, you're always think that you're better than me, stronger than me! You've never thought that I'm your equal!" he was about to stomp out of the room, Akira seized his arm.

" Shindou, Listen!"

" I've listen enough tonight," He tugged his arm back and slammed the door furiously.

Kurata and Yashiro only let out a heavily desperate sigh.

* * *

A/N : Sorry that I can't talk to you guys, My notebook got a virus. If tomorrow I don't update a new chapter, it mean that I'm fighting with it! 


	9. AnTeson's interrogation

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 9 : An-Teson's interrogation**

The same night, in Yongha's room

" What's wrong with you, Yongha! Last year with Shindou! This year with Touya Akira!" Suyon shouted at his friend.

" Yeah, I've told you, Sensei, I should the representative," mocked Songkim.

" Sorry, But I don't remember that I allow you to come in," said coldly Yongha. _Get out! Out! Out!_

" Yongha! You!"

" You don't have to worry about me, Mind your own business, Songkim,"the most talented player stood up and faced him, " Why don't you go back to your room? I don't want to hear your excuse when you lost both of your games,"

" Yongha! You! YOU!" That last word really made his blood boiled.

" If we lose, it's because of you, **the replacement**!" the Korean first board sniggered.

" Yongha! How dare you!"

" Stop it! Wan-san, Bring Songkim back to his room," An-Teson told his interpreter.

" Sensei!" the dark-haired pro was about to protest.

" Go back to your room, Songkim, I have something to talk to Yongha," the older pro ordered him with his warning glare. Songkim knew what that look meant, he went out of the room angrily. There were 3 people left in the room : An-Teson, Suyon and the owner of the room, Yongha.

" So, Can you tell us what was that all about?" Placing his hand on his forehead, An-Teson asked calmly._ Another bad impression of Korea. _He sighed heavily.

" …I have nothing to tell you, Sensei," Yongha sat on his bed again.

" Are you sure, Yongha! When we're at home, you're not like this. It's not you at all! Is there something in the air or in the food we've eaten or something like that! Or the water is contaminated and poisons your mind!" the youngest pro marked by irony.

" Ouch, that's hurt. Calm down, Suyon, you don't have to say that," the Korean team leader teased playfully.

" Don't tell me to calm down! Why are you acting like this!"

" Do you have a fight with Touya Akira?" the team manager guessed.

"……A little," Yongha finally accepted.

" Can you tell me more about that?" An-Teson kept interrogating. _What's the problem this time?_

" He beat me in a game of snooker," Turning away, the long brown-haired boy uttered quietly.

" IS that it! You just piss off because you lost a game of snooker? Everything is because of that stupid game!" Suyon bursted out with an uncontrollable fury.

" It's not just a game!" the 5 Dans raised his voice.

" Then what is it? Yongha," the manager was still collected.

" It's just…I hate him, I really hate him,"

" Touya Akira? But you barely know him," the Korean manager said in surprise.

" I hate him. He always condescends the others," Yongha faked his voice, " **_Get out of the way, I'm Touya Akira, the heir of the Great Touya Kouyo, the ex- Meijin. You're not worthy,_"**

" You overreact, Yongha, I think he is…" Suyon didn't agree.

" I'm not overreacting,"

" But Shindou told me that he wasn't….,"

" Ha! It's because Shindou is a good friend, he is far too good for him. That arrogant kid isn't worth of him. I don't understand why Shindou can be friends with him. He's such a cheerful boy, How can a guy like him put up with that stuffy guy!" Yongha said it angrily.

" Yongha," Kurata's rival wanted to cut in but Yongha didn't let him do that.

" What about the way he acts? You know, he announces in public that he is Shindou's eternal rival, he's the reason Shindou becomes a pro. He acts like he owns Shindou, like Shindou belongs to him only!" _I hate those eyes! His eyes!_

"…So, is that what all about?" the older pro got the whole picture.

" What?"

" Shindou-kun, is he the reason that makes you hate Touya Akira?"

"…"

" I see, you like him a lot, don't you?"

"…."

" So, do you envy him?"

" What!"

" Touya Akira, do you envy him?"

" Me? Envy? You're out of your mind, Sensei," _Me? Envy him?_

" But it seems to me that you envy him," Although Yongha didn't accept that but An-Teson knew that he got it right.

" I don't have any reason to envy him, Sensei," Still denied, the Korean first board declared. _Envy Touya Akira? Me?_

" What about Shindou Hikaru?"

" He has nothing to do with this subject,"

" Really? I don't agree. I think everything that happened between Touya Akira and You is because of him,"

" You're wrong, Sensei,"

" It bothers you, doesn't it? That they're so close," the manager still believed in his thought.

"…"

" You want him to be your rival and your friend..to be by your side, You want to be like Touya Akira, am I right?" the manager hit the right question.

"…"

But there was one thing that he still wondered. " Tell me one thing, Yongha, is this about Go only?"

" What're you talking about! Of course, it's about Go!" _What the hell is he talking about?_

" No, I mean that you like him…a lot," An-Teson felt a bit awkward to say it. _Oh God, I hope I'm wrong._

" Yes, I like him so what?" _He's a cool guy to hang out with._

" Just because he's a strong player?" It seemed that his best player still didn't get it.

" Stop playing with me, Sensei, Ask me whatever you want,"

" If you say so, Do you like him?"

" I've told you that,"

"….in romantic sense,"

* * *

**A/N for chapter 7**

**Mujyakina : **I think, at this point, we can't call it A BIT tension.

**Wickeddoll** : Thank you, always please to know that you love me :)

**Liliath** : yeah, What a soap opera!

**Kathy **: hope that I can get rid of the virus :(

**Laohero7 **: here, as your request

**Mikaii **: An-Teson made a great mistake, didn't he?

**Siobhn01** : right, they're even now.

**To :)** : when we laugh in the library, everybody will stare at us..that's so scary!

**Cry wolf** : Here comes another Yongha fan!

**A/N for chapter 8**

Thanks for **Liliath, kathy, Kagomegirl21 and :)** I thinkfourof them ask someone up there to kick the virus's ass!

By the way, do you still remember why they're here? For the Hokuto Cup!


	10. An exception

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 10 : An exception**

" What!" the young pros hollered. _What did he just say!_

" Do you like Shindou-kun in romantic sense?" their Sensei repeated the shocking question.

" Sensei, you can't be serious," Suyon said in horror, " Yongha?"

"…I don't know,"the 17 year-old prouttered quietly.

" What do you mean that you don't know!" Suyon let out a loud shout._ Shouldn't you deny it?_

" It means that I don't know!" Yongha yelled back. It was honest anyway, he really didn't know. 

" Yongha, he is a guy," the younger pro tried to remind him that.

" I know that, Thank you!"

" Okay, he is a good guy to be friend with but you don't actually like him...in that way,...right?" _It can't be, right? Yongha isn't…..right?_

" I don't know," _I don't know!_

" Don't you have anything to say except ' I don't know' !" the younger pro kept pushing him.

" What else can I say! I absolute have no idea about that!" Yongha exploded at the top of his voice.

" Yongha, Do you like him?" An-Teson asked with a serious tone.

" Yes, I do," the prodigy nodded.

" In that way?"

"…Maybe," _I said that I didn't know!_ he doubted.

" Yongha!" Suyon screamed. _Are you kidding, right? You're not…right?_

" So…Are you gay?" the manager asked.

"…No, I'm not," the Korean genius stated in a firm manner.

" Yongha, you're a guy," theSensei pointed out.

" Yes," _Of course, I'm._

" Shindou-kun is a guy," he noted.

" Yes," _I do know that! Thank you!_

" If a guy likes another guy, he is gay," An-Teson explained in the easiest way.

" I'm not gay," the first player strongly denied.

" So, You don't like him in that way?" the older pro concluded.

"…Maybe, I do but I'm not gay,"

" Yongha, I'm not a narrow-minded person. I can accept the gay thing,"

" I'm not gay," the 5 Dans insisted.

" When you're sexually attracted to people of the same sex, you're gay, Yongha," Kurata's rival explained again.

" Though I like him, it doesn't mean that I'm gay,"

" I don't understand,"An-Teson was out off his tracks.

" I'm not attracted to guys, Suyon, you're like a brother to me but I'd rather die than kiss you," Yongha told his friend.

" So would I," Suyon agreed.

" So? You don't like Shindou-kun?" the manager asked him again.

" On the contrary, I like him a lot,"

" You've just told me that you're not attracted to guys," An-Teson repeated what his student had just said.

" Yes," the boy nodded.

" Shindou-kun is a guy," he reminded him the universal truth.

" Yes,"

" But you don't hate him," he narrated stilly.

" No, I don't,'the young prostared at him intensely.

" On the other hand, you like him,"

" Yes,"

" But you're not gay,"

" No, I'm not," the brown-haired boy shook his head.

" Now, I'm lost," Not only him, Suyon was lost too.

" I hate guys but Shindou is an exception,"

" What!" Suyon screamed again. _What!_

" He isn't just a guy, he is…I don't know," _Just being Shindou, I guess_

" I can't believe we're talking about this," Sighing out loud, the Sensei shook his head tiredly, " What about girls? Do you like them?"

"Only the attractive one..but yeah, you can say that I like them,"

" So, you mean that you like girls but you hate guys,"the Korean oldest prodid a conclusion again.

" Yes,"

" Except Shindou-kun, he is special," he ened the story.

" Yes,"

" Oh my god! You're bisexual!" Though An-Teson was a very modern man but this was too much.

* * *

A/N : Next chapter, the first match will start! Finally! Guys you're here to play GO! 

**siobhn01 : **It seems that three of them have sth in their mind, right?

**wickeddoll : **Yeah, Poor Akira-kun, he's just angry. That's all.

**Mujyakina :** Thank you

**Liliath : **If the virus get an ass, I'm sure that it'llget abruise, 'coz you help me kick it!

**kathy:** Now you know the answer :) I also like An-Teson, I think he's more mature than Kurata

**crywolf : **Is there any Akira fan here?


	11. Team Japan VS Team China

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Team Japan VS Team China**

The next day, 1st day of the Hokuto Cup

This evening Team Japan and Team China would play against each other.

Hikaru woke up so late and missed his breakfast. The fact was he did it on purpose, he knew that Akira might have something to talk to him but he didn't want to, he didn't even want to see his face. He was still mad at him, Why wasn't he? Akira had insulted him. He clenched his teeth when he thought back about what had happened the night before in Kurata's room….about what Akira had said.

_It means if he wants us to lose again, he should let you play with him!_

Hikaru wanted to stay in his room all day long but he couldn't. He was starving, he hadn't eaten anything yet except a glass of water. He knew he needed to eat something. He knew he couldn't play Go with the empty stomach so he decided to have lunch.

It wasn't surprised him at all when he saw his teammates in the restaurant. It was a lunch time after all. Akira was also there. He decided not to join them and went to another table far away from them.

" Hey, Why doesn't he sit with us?" Without thinking, Kurata asked the question that he had already known the answer. Akira hung his head down in regret. He knew he shouldn't say that.

" He's still mad at me," _Why don't you understand? I didn't mean it. I was angry, that's all._

After Akira waited until the angry pro finished his lunch thenhe went straight to his friend's table. When he was in Hikaru's sight, the blond stood up immediately.

" Wait! Shindou!" the 5 Dans ran after him, he grabbed Hikaru's arm, " Listen, we need to talk. Last night, I…" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean it._

" Last night we have already talked. Therefore, there is nothing to talk about," the boy with red earrings informed his rival angrily and kept walking.

" Shindou, Wait!" Akira followed him.

" Kurata-san, Why don't we use the same rule as last year?" Hikaru asked his team manager as he reached their table.

" Eh?" the fat pro didn't get it.

" Whoever wins the Chinese get the right to play with Ko," the two-tone-haired pro clarified.

" Shindou, Stop being childish and listen to me," Akira tried to explain.

" No! You listen to me! Who wins the Chinese get the right to play with Ko!" Hikaru repeated the rule, " See you later," Then he headed back to his room.

" Shindou, Wait!"

" Kurata-san, Do something!" Yashiro told the older pro.

" What do you want me to do? What can I do about this?" the manager asked back. He wasn't only their manager but also their friends. Of course, he really wanted to do something but he didn't know what to do.

"…" Yashiro couldn't answer him, he didn't know what to do either. He wished he had known but he didn't.

* * *

Hikaru arrived to the game room 5 minutes before the game would start. He didn't talk to anybody, he just tried to concentrate. So did Akira. It was true that the argument bothered them but they didn't forgotten that they were pros. They knew that they shouldn't let their feeling to interfere their games. Though Yashiro wanted his friends to be back the way they used to be so badly but he knew that right now he should mind his own business. 

An atmosphere around Team Japan caused a discomfort feeling, the guest and the reporter didn't know why but they could sense it, it was just a feeling. Some asked Kurata what happened to the young pros. Kurata knew he shouldn't tell the truth so he lied. He told them that the boy just wanted to win this game, it was just a hunger of winning…nothing more, nothing less.

Since Lu Lee didn't attend the tournament this year. Wang-Shi-Chin who had played as the 2nd board of Team China in the 1st Hokuto Cup became the first board and the team leader. Zhoa-Shi who had been the 3rd board was promoted to be the 2nd board. Le-Ping, the new player would play the 3rd board with Yashiro.

And so the game began.

It was such a glorious victory for Japan. Akira,the outstanding player of Japan, attacked Wang-Shi-Chin mercilessly like he always did with other players and won hands down.

Zhoa-Shi had thought that he was winning. But when the game entered to yose, he has just realized that he was wrong. Not only that Hikaru's bad move turned to be the good one but his own brilliant move turned to be the bad one that gave the game to Hikaru. Not only that he fell into Hikaru's trap but it seemed that he was the one who buried himself.

For the boy who had played in an international tournament for the first time, Le-Ping was doing quite well but it wasn't enough. Cameras and spotlights distracted him. Yashiro himself wasn't a weak player. In the end, the Kansai pro won by 4 moku.

It was a good beginning. Team Japan won 3-0 against China. People thought it they were still playing like this, Japan could be a winner this year. While Yanghai was comforting his players, reporters and other pros came to congratulate all members of Team Japan. But for Hikaru, it meant nothing. Since Akira and he won, Who would be the first board to play against Team Korea?

* * *

A/N : I wanna know badly if it's possible to lit a cigarette by another burning cigarette? If someone knows, please tell me. I want this info for writing a fic.

**Liliath : **Finally, the game starts.

**Mujyakina : **Wouldn't you be confused if you were him?

**Crywolf and Kagomegirl21 : **Ladies and gentlemen, In the red corner we have **Crywolf, the true Yongha fan**, in the blue corner we have** Kagomegirl21**, **Akira lover**, Whose side are you on:)

**Kathy : **Here as your request :)


	12. The first board against Korea

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 12 : The first board against Korea**

At night, in Kurata's room

" So? Kurata-san, Who will play with Ko?" Glaring at his manager intensely, Hikaru demanded for an answer. _Me or him?_

" Err…" _What should I say?_

" Kurata-san," Akira looked at him.

" Err.." Kurata stammered, " You guys did a great job! I'm so proud of you!" he said it cheerfully hoping to change the subject.

" Don't change the topic, Kurata-san," It didn't work for the blond this time.

" Err…Well both of you win..that means you two have the right…so the one who will play as the first board tomorrow is..You," Kurata glanced at Akira, " Or you," he turned to Hikaru.

" Kurata-san!" the 3 Dans shouted at him.

" I don't know!" the team manager cried out defending himself.

" Why don't you play with each other?" Yashiro suggested.

" What?" Hikaru exclaimed.

" You two play a game, the winner plays as the first board tomorrow,"

" Yashiro, we'll have a game tomorrow, you guys should rest tonight," the fat pro noted.

" A speed Go then, it won't take much time, Okay?" the white-haired pro insisted. He just wanted this to end as soon as possible. _This cold war drives me insane!_

" Okay," Hikaru nodded.

" Fine," Akira sighed. He didn't want to play, right now he just wanted to apologize to Hikaru.

As the Kansai boy said, it didn't take them a long time to play a speed Go. Akira won. Hikaru lost. He didn't lose because he was a weak player, he lost because he was too emotional. He didn't lose to Akira, he lost to himself.

" Touya will play with Ko-Yongha tomorrow, are you okay with that? Shindou," Yashiro asked his friend.

" …Good luck then," Hikaru whispered and went back to his room.

* * *

The next day, 2nd day of the Hokuto Cup 

Yashiro got a rematch with Suyon today. The last time he had lost, this time he swore to beat the younger Korean pro. He didn't want to lose to the same person twice. He was so determined, too determined. Concentration was good for the game but if it was too much….

That what happened to the Kansai pro right now, he focused on winning too much. He pushed himself too hard and found himself was under a great pressure. Just like what had happened to Hikaru last night. Yashiro didn't lose to Suyon, he lost to himself.

Apparently, Songhim had underestimated Shindou Hikaru, if not he was a very very untalented player. An-Teson didn't know which one was worse. Hikaru won easily, Songkim lost badly. Hikaru went to see Akira's game. When he saw the board, the first thing that entered his mind was that game…the game that Akira and Yongha had played in last summer.

The game wasn't the same but the way they played didn't change. This game was a highlight of the tournament, both players attacked fiercely, the audience admired them.

" Such a powerful game!" One of the guest commented.

But the higher Dans pros who really knew what Go really was didn't share the same idea. It was true that it was an exciting game but it was thoughtless. This wasn't Go game, it was just a fight, a reckless fight.

Kurata and An-Teson knew what had happened to the boy they had looked after. Akira was born and raised in a Go world. He knew that he shouldn't let his feeling mess up with his game, he knew that by heart. But he couldn't pay his attention to the game. Of course, he wanted to win this game but not like this. Not when he had to win the right to play the gamefrom his friend, his best friend.

While Akira was thinking about Hikaru, Yongha was thinking about himself…about the whole bisexual thing.

In the end, Yongha won by a moku but it was because of luck not still. So, Team Korea gained a victory over Team Japan with a score 2-1.

* * *

A/N : Sorry for Akira fan, I'm Yongha fan. But hey, be positive, at least it's lucky winning! 

**Liliath : **Yeah, it's just the beginning.

**Kagomegirl21 :** Please don't kill me!

**Makaii : **Welcome to the red corner! ( See? **crywolf**, You will never walk alone, haha,Even the writer is on your side)

**Kathy :** Good guess!

**siobhn01 :** Thank you :)

**Angelforceus : **Welcome to the blue club! ( **Kagomegirl21,** You have a friend!)

**dragonshadows :** Oh, wow, that's new, Thank you !


	13. Friends and rivals

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Friends and rivals**

Akira left the hall as soon as the game ended. His fans tried to comfort him by telling him how good the game was but he didn't stop to listen. He went into the elevator and headed back to his room.

Somehow, Akira's loss clamed Hikaru down. He knew Yongha was a strong player but he didn't expectTouya Akirato lose. He wasn't angry anymore, he became the same lighthearted Shindou Hikaru. Then he thought of his rival, he knew how it felt to lose to someone you didn't like, he had experienced that. Now his rival was walking through the same path and he felt that it might be his fault. He didn't want that to happen, he didn't want Akira to feel the same pain.

The next thing he knew was he was now standing in front of Akira's room. He wondered if the door was locked or not.

_It isn't locked._ He took a deep breath before he went into the prodigy's room.

It wasn't a big room, just a standard room in the hotel. There were a double bed, a small table, two chairs, a television and other things that should have in a hotel room.

The Meijin's son was sitting on a chair, he didn't look up from the floor to see who the intruder was. Hikaru thought he had already known that it was him. He was right, Akira had already known.

Hikaru didn't know what to say, in fact, a part of him told him not to say anything. He trusted his instinct so he just sat on another chair saying nothing.

They didn't know how long they had been sitting there in silence…half an hour? An hour? One hour and a half? They didn't know. Finally Akira spoke up.

" It's funny, isn't it? When I wanted to talk to you, you ran away. Now you want to talk to me but I'm the one who isn't ready," he looked up from the floor and laughed at himself.

"…"

" You come here to remind me about my loss?" he asked tiredly.

" You think that I'm that kind of man?" the blond asked back.

"..No, I don't," A soft smiled appeared on Akira's face. Hikaru was glad to see that smile.

" So now we're even,"

" Even?" the long-haired boy said dumbly.

" Yeah, we both lost to him," the red earrings boy clarified.

" Right,…Don't worry, I'll win next time," Akira smiled again.

" What! Hell No! I'll play with him next time!" Hikaru blew out immediately.

The 5 Dans knew that his rival would react like this. _Shindou is so predictable._ He chuckled lightly.

Hikaru had just realized that his rival did it on purpose. But that was okay, he didn't get mad this time. So he laughed, Akira laughed. They laughed together.

" Still angry at me?" asked the team leader.

" No, not anymore," Hikaru replied with a gentle smile.

" Friends?"

" Friend,"

" Rivals?"

" Equal rivals," the 3 Dans corrected it.

" Equal rivals," Akira confirmed.

" Yeah,"

Then they laughed again louder than last time. Suddenly, Hikaru's cell phone rang, he took it out and…

" Hey! What's up man?... Tomorrow night? Yeah, I guess so…….Really?...Of course, I'll be there!...Gemini? That one that belongs to Mako and Miki?...Yeah, I remember. Listen, can I bring my friends with me?...4 including me…Okay, see you, Bye" Hikaru turned back to Akira and gave him a fishy smile.

_I know this look _" What?"

" Let's go out tomorrow!"

* * *

A/N : Heehee, for who may wonder why did I ask about the cigarette, well...I wanna write more about another my favorite blond. That's right, I wanna write more about Ogata., right now, I'm characterizing him. 

**crywolf : **Haha, I don't turn this web to a fighting game, don't worry.

**kathy :** Yeah, what will Yongha do next?

**Liliath :** Thanks


	14. Yongha's uneasiness

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 14 : Yongha's uneasiness**

The next day,

Hikaru didn't tell either Akira or Yashiro where they were going this night.

" Make yourself free tomorrow night, meet me at the lobby around 7.30 p.m., causal dress, Okay?" that was all he told them.

Akira and Yashiro wanted to know badly what this was all about but neither of them dared to ask. Akira and Hikaru had just sorted their fight. They didn't want Hikaru to get mad again so they stayed silent. They didn't mind hanging out with the trendy pro so there shouldn't have any problems.

Apparently, not only Songkim had underestimated Shindou Hikaru.

Today Team China would play with Team Korea. Team Japan had played both games. Since they had creamed Team China but they had lost to Team Korea, their score was 1:1.

Team Korea hadn't lost yet. If they won this game, their score would be 2:0 and they would be a winner of the tournament. But if they lost, it would be a draw. In this case, they would count a winning board.

Hikaru had beat Songkim from Korea and Team Japan won Team China by 3:0, so their last score was 4.

Team Korea got 2 points from Team Japan, if they lost 2 boards in this match, their score would be 3. Then Japan would be the winner.

Team China had completely lost to Team Japan. Though they won all 3 games, their score would be 3. They couldn't win this tournament anyway.

That's why the audience was praying for Korea's loss.

No one had to tell Yongha how important this last match was, he had already known that.

Last night he tried to sleep but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about him being a bisexual.

_I'm Ko-Yongha, one of the most famous Go player in Korea! I'll be the future of Korea, No! I'm the future of Korea! How can I tell the world that I'm bisexual? How will they react if they know this? What about my carrier? My reputation? My_ family_? My friends? What will they say if they find out? And Shindou? Will he hate me? Will he ever talk to me again? Will he still my friend?_ Yongha had been asking himself these questions since last night.

The game was about to begin. He was walking to the hall with his friend, Suyon.

" Ko! Ko!" He recognized that voice. It belonged to the boy that turned him to be a bisexual.

" Shindou! Hi!" He panicked. He hadn't talk with Hikaru since the opening ceremony.

" Ne, ne, do you have any plans for tonight?" asked vividly Hikaru.

"N..No..why?" _plan?_

" Let's go out, okay?" the blond smiled brightly.

* * *

**Liliath :** yeah, another day, anther chapter

**wickeddoll :** Thanks for stalking me :)

**sionbhn01:** heehee

**Kagomegirl21 :** :D


	15. The last match

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 15 : The last match**

Yongha almost melted by that smile. In that second, he changed his mind.

_Maybe being bisexual isn't that bad. This is a new world. It's not good to lie to yourself or to deny who we really are. I should accept myself. It's not that I'm a criminal or something. I don't do anything wrong, I'm just being myself. Yeah! That's right!_

" Ko? Ko?" Hikaru called him.

" Y..Yes?"

" Well?"

" Huh?" Yongha had forgotten what they were talking about.

" Do you have any plans for tonight? Are you free?" Hikaru repeated the question.

" No, I mean, Yes! I'm free!"

" Great! 7.30 p.m. at the lobby, casual dress, I'll be waiting,"the younger proinstructed him quickly.

" Eh? Okay," _What! Is this what I think it is? Is this a DATE?_

" Shindou, What is this about? Where are you taking him?" Suyon was worried. Why shouldn't he? His best friendgot a crush on this boy. And this very same boy had just asked him to go out with him. _Or Shindou is…!_

" That's a secret," the Japanese boy winked.

" Can I go too?" Suyon wanted to go with them so badly. Though he didn't know where they would go but he wanted to be there. He had to keep an eye on Yongha.

" Sorry man, you're only 15. You're underage," Hikaru patted the younger pro's shoulder, " Don't worry, at least he'll be survive, I can guarantee that," the blond laughed loudly, " Good luck, Play your best, Bye bye, see you later," Then he ran to his teammates.

Yongha couldn't believe this happened for real. Shindou Hikaru had just asked him out! Hikaru had talked to him less than 5 minutes but his presence chased all his anxiety away. _I definitely have a crush on him!_

Now, Yongha became Ko-Yongha again, he was back to himself. And when he was like this, no one could beat him so easily. Wang-Shi-Chin lost to him as everyone had expected. Songkim was still in a bad mood. After having been creamed by Hikaru, he was so depressed. That effected his game, he lost to Zhoa-Shi. Lucky that Suyon had improved too, he defeated Le-Ping.

So, Team Korea won both games, they were a winner of the Hokuto Cup again. Everybody congratulated them, praising their talents, telling An-Teson how a good manager he was. But Yongha had no time to lose, he had a date with his crush!

He told Suyon to take his tie and his jacket to his room. He unbuttoned few buttons and brought the edge of his shirt outside. _It looks casual enough._ _It's almost time!_ He ran to the lobby.

_Last summer, I was always the one who asked him out. But this time is the first time that he asks me out! Maybe! Maybe, he feels the same way! There he is!_

Hikaru was in his normal dress. He was wearing a yellow hood with a big black number 5 on it and black trendy baggy pants. He was laughing.

_He is talking to someone? _When Yongha saw who that person was, he almost fainted.

* * *

A/N : I can't believe that it has been 15 days already that I post this fic! Half a month that I wake up and post the new chapter! 

**Kathy :** and it begins :)

**crywolf : **haha

**mikaii :** So it turned out to be that Hikaru was the reason Team Korea won!


	16. Gemini

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Gravitation.

* * *

**Chapter 16 : Gemini**

That person was no one else but Touya Akira in a navy blue sweater with a polo neck and black pants.

" There he is!" Hikaru exclaimed cheerily," Ko, Over here!" Waving his hand, he called the Korean.

_That can't be! Why him? Shindou, why you!_

_I can't believe how dense_ _this guy is_…. Thought Yashiro.

Hikaru didn't tell his teammates about Yongha. He thought that Akira and Yongha could use this opportunity to clear up their disagreement. He thought it was the great idea. But it seemed that the others didn't think so.

" Hello, Touya Akira," _What is he doing here? He's going to come to?_

" Ko-Yongha-san" _Shindou, you idiot!_

_Oh boy, this is not looking good!_ Akira had told Yashiro that his lifetime rival not only had a talent at Go but he also had a talent to ruin a good moment. He hadn't believed that in the first place but now he did.

" Shindou, why…" the black-haired pro was about to ask him why on earth the Korean pro was here.

" Hey, Kawai-san is here, Good timing," the 3 Dans pro headed to the revolving door. The other didn't know what was going on but they followed him.

" Wow, you're so punctual, Kawai-san," he said in surprise.

" Unlike, some Go pro that I know," Kawai retorted sharply.

" Haha, you're such a pain," thedullest boy turned back to his friends, "Jump in," he told them as he opened the door.

" Shin…" There were many questions that Akira wanted to ask him. _Who is the man? Where are we going? What is Ko-Yongha doing here!_

" Jump in and talk later," his destined rival cut him off and pushed him into the backseat.

Finally, there were all in the taxi, Hikaru was in the front, the rest were in the backseat. Yashiro was in the middle between two prodigies.

" Gemini, right? Kid?" the taxi driver wanted a confirmation.

" Yes, still remember the way? Kawai-san,"

" Do you know who you're talking to? I'm the best taxi driver in Japan!" Kawai boasted.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever,"

" Hey, Shindou, Is he some kind of your private driver?" the Kansai pro was curious.

" Hey!" the driver turned to the backseats.

" Kawai-san! Watch out!" Hikaru screamed.

" Don't exaggerate, kid,"

" How can't I!" he countered." Yashiro, Kawai-san is a regular at Dougenzaka, my favorite Go salon,"

" Oh, I see," Yashiro nodded.

" Shindou, where're we going?" Finally Akira got a chance. _Gemini?_

" Gemini,"

" And what is it?" the pro with a white hair wondered.

" a live house,"

" Live house!" two Japanese pros cried out, the Korean pro remained calm.

" Yeah," _They react as I expect, Touya, you should get a life!_

" Shindou, I don't think that…." Polite Akira wanted to go back to the hotel. _A live house? What's he thinking? Me? Touya Akira at a noisy live house?_

" For God's sake! Touya! Let's have some fun!" his destined rival interrupted him again. _Have a life too!_

" I agree," It was the first time that Yongha spoke, " Unless, you don't know how to," he mocked.

_What! You!_

_Oh no! Shindou, you stupid!_

" Very well, Let's go," the son of the Meijin tried to be still.

" Great! Listen, Shuichi, Shindou Shuichi, my cousin, His band will play there tonight,"

" But we don't have a ticket," Yashiro pointed out.

" Don't worry, I know the owner pretty well and Shuichi has already told them about us, It's free, guys,"

" Free? Cool!" _At last, he does something right!_

" Them?" Yongha noted.

" Yeah, the owner are twin girls. Mako-chan has red highlights and Miki-chan has blue highlights. Remember that, they don't like when people call the wrong name,"

" Red Mako and Blue Miki, Okay," Yashiro told himself. _Red Mako, Blue Miki_

" I got it," Yongha said, Akira only nodded.

" We're here, kid"

" Thank a lot, Kawai-san, I owe you a game, I'll drop by the salon next week,"

" Good, See you next week then,"

* * *

**Shindou Shuichi** is a character from Gravitation.Many writer make him becomes Hikaru's cousin. Two fictions that describe him well are " In which you and I" and " Future".

**Mujyakina :** You wanna read more? So here it is.

**Kathy & crywolf :** Easy guys, my Hikaru is so oblivious, if they move too fast. Hikaru will got scare :)


	17. A question

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Graviation.

* * *

**Chapter 17 : A question **

" Let's go inside," Hikaru urged them, " Hi! Ryu-chan!" he greeted a guy at the door cheerfully.

" Hey, Hikaru, So? You bring friends with you today, huh?" the man who called Ryu-chan greeted him back.

" Yeah, Can we come in?"

" The girls will kill me if I say No, Go Go, it's about to start," he waved his hand.

" Thanks, Com'on guys," Then he led them inside.

Akira had nevervisited a live house before, this was his first time. He didn't know what a live house looked like but this one was quite big in his opinion. There were so many small tables, a large stage and a counter bar. People were dancing, talking, drinking and laughing.

" Yo! Man! Hi! Hey! It's been a while! Hi!"

_Shindou must come here so often, he seems to know a lot of people,_ thought Akira.

" Let's go to the counter!" the red ruby earrings boy shouted but Akira almost didn't hear him since the music was so loud. Four of them went to the counter near by and sat on high stools at the counter bar.

Just like Hikaru had told them. Two owners who worked as bartenders in the same time were twins. They were beautiful women with a dark layered hair. They looked exactly the same, if they didn't have their highlights, no one could know the difference.

" Hi! Hikaru-kun," greeted happily Red Mako, " So, won't you introduce your friends?"

" They're Go pros just like me, Touya, Yashiro and Yongha," the boys nodded to the girls as the blond introduced them.

" I think we should open a Go salon too," Blue Miki laughed, " Here you are," she gave them 4 cocktail drinks. Hikaru took a sip without any hesitation.

" Shindou! We're not…!" Akira was a very good boy indeed. _I'm underage! And so are you!_

" It's just a cocktail, It mostly makes from juice!" the two-tone-haired pro knew what his eternal rival had in mind. _Geez!_

" Do you come here often?" Yongha had noticed it too. _He seems to know everybody here._

" Every time Shuichi plays!" the world's densest Go pro proudly answered.

" Hello my friends! Let's welcome our favorite band! Bad Luck!" Spotlights beamed at the stage. The band appeared from the darkness and the concert began.

" So, who is Shuichi?" Yashiro asked.

" The vocalist,"

" That red-haired guy?" Yongha pointed at Shuichi.

" Yeah!"

" I see, it runs in the family," Akira said.

" What?" Hikaru was puzzled.

" The Shindous seems to have a strange taste about hair color," the Japanese 5 Dans clarified. _Look at the way he dresses! This is unacceptable! _Yashiro exploded a loud laughter, Yongha's lip lifted up a bit.

" Shut up, Touya," Hikaru sipped his cocktail.

" I thought that it was that blond guy," the long brown-haired pro confessed.

" You mean the guitarist, No, that's Yuki, Shuichi's boyfriend," informed simply Hikaru.

" BOYFRIEND?" three of them exclaimed in surprise. _Boyfriend!_

" Yeah, boyfriend," _Why do they have to shout? I'm not deaf!_

" But they both are guys," stated the Meijin's son.

" So what?" _I know that, I'm not blind either! _Hikaru didn't think there was a problem with that.

" It doesn't bother you, that your cousin is..err..er.." Yongha stammered. _It seems that he doesn't mind at all._

" Gay, right? No, not at all, It's 21th century! What? Are you a homophobia?" _Ko hates gay people?_

" NO! No, I'm not," _I'm a bisexual! For God's sake! How could I be a homophobia!_ " So, you're okay with that?" _Tell me that you're okay with that._

" Yeah, Gay, Lesbian or whatever, as long as they're happy, Just don't kill anyone that's enough for me," Hikaru told his thought.

_No! Shindou, you shouldn't say that! He likes you! Don't you know that!_ Placing his hand on his forehead, Yashiro wanted to tell him badly.

" Tonight we have a special guest! My beloved cousin! Hikaru, Come up here!" Shuichi shouted.

" Mako-chan, Miki-chan, Take care of them, I'll be back," he told the twins, " Let's go, Yashiro," he dragged the white-haired pro along with him. Yashiro thought that dancing would be much better than being there as a buffer so he followed Hikaru without a fight.

Then Hikaru was singing on the stage with Shuichi while Yashiro was dancing on the floor.

* * *

A/N : Except Hikaru no Go, which anime you like? Maybe I write a crossover :) 

**kathy :** Sorry,kathythe Bad luck guys aren't the main charecters here. Don't worry about your grade too much :)

**Liliath** :)


	18. 10 glasses of

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Gravitation.

* * *

**Chapter 18 : 10 glasses of …**

Yongha and Akira were left at the counter glaring at each other.

" No one here to interrupt us anymore, Let's have a heart-to-heart talk," Yongha broke the silence.

" As you wish,"

" I don't like the way you act," the Korea pro declared clearly.

" I don't know what you are talking about," Sipping his cocktail, Akira informed calmly.

" You know damn well what I mean," Yongha stared at him with hatred, " Sorry, Mako-chan, Can I have a little glass like those guy?" Red highlights woman gave him a tall tumbler glass of a white liquor. He didn't what it was but still, he drank it all in a short swallow.

" I've many opponents, Ko-Yongha-san, But I've only true rival, someday you'll find one for yourself," Yongha didn't have to say anything, Akira knew that the unspoken war had just begun, " Sorry, Miki-san, Can I have the same?" Blue highlights woman served him what he had asked. Just like Yongha, he drank it all.

" I've already found one," the Korean leader ordered for another glass and had it all.

" I mean you'll find one..not by stealing from someone else," So did Akira.

" He's not yours," Continuing drinking Yongha declared.

" Maybe maybe not, but he's definitely not yours," So did the long-haired 16 year-old pro.

" You don't know that," Yongha had another drink

" Fate is certain, it can not change," So did Akira.

_You! Arrogant Daddy's boy!_ The 17 year-old Korean boy had one more drink.

_Go back to Korea! You! Snobbish Korea!_ The Japanese 5 Dans didn't give in.

* * *

Finally, Hikaru got tired, he stopped singing, went down to the floor and went back to the counter with Yashiro. 

" Touya! Ko!" he panicked as he saw his friends slept right there at the counter, " Guys, Wake up!"

" I don't think so," Yashiro commented as he counted the small glasses, " Ten,"

" What?" When Hikaru saw all glasses he almost lost his consciousness, " Mako-chan! Miki-chan! What happened here? What did you give them?"

" Well, they asked for a glass of Gin," Miki told him.

" 10 glasses of Gin!" he shouted in horror. _I don't know about Ko but I'm sure that Touya has never drunk before!_

" You told us to take care of them," Mako said naively, " Actually, I didn't want to give them too much drinks but it looked like they had a serious fight. So I thought maybe some drinks could help. I heard one of them said ' **No one to interrupt, have a heart-to-heart talk,**' kind like that,"

" Yashiro, I think it's time to go back to the hotel,"

" Agree," _Totally agree!_

Yongha and Akira totally got drunk. They couldn't even stand by themselves but Hikaru and Yashiro managed to call a taxi and brought them back to the hotel safely.

They lay two drunken boys down on a couch in the lobby.

" What's next? Should we call his friend?...Err..Suyon?" suggested Yashiro.

" Then An-Teson will know all about this, he'll be pissed off for sure, Tomorrow will be the closing ceremony," Hikaru was right.

" Why don't we ask the receptionist for his room number? Then we can send him back to his room," It was a good solution from Yashiro's view but Hikaru didn't think so.

" Do you want everybody to know that the leader of Team Korea is too drunk to go back to his room by himself?"

"..Ah..that's right, what should we do then?" the white-haired pro had no idea left.

" Let's take them back to our room,"

" What?"

" Let's go to our room first, then we'll figure it out later,"

" Err…"

"Let's go," Hikaru took Akira's arm over his shoulder and headed to the elevator.

" Arr..okay,"

* * *

Right now, they're standing in front of Akira's room. 

" Damn it! I can't find the key,"the Tokyo prowas looking for Akira's key.

" He weights more than I thought, Shindou, Hurry up," Although Yongha looked slim but he weighted a lot.

" Geez, I've no choice," Hikaru took out his key and opened the door of his room, " Come in," he called his friend.

They lay two leaders on Hikaru's bed. Finally Hikaru found Akira's key.

" What's next?" questioned tiredly Yashiro.

" Leave them here," uttered quietly the blond.

" WHAT! Why don't we take Touya back to his room?" _Are you insane! Do you really want to leave them here! Onyour bed! Together!_

" I'm too tired. It's just a night, they'll be fine. But if you want to do that, fine,"

_He's right, I'm tired too._ " Let's leave them here then," _Sorry, Touya._

After Hikaru took their shoes off, Yashiro covered them with a blanket. Then they left the room.

" Ne, Yashiro, Do they have a fight?"he remembered what Mako had told him. _I didn't know about that before. Why do they have a fight?_

"…You're so slow," _They argue over you, don't you know that?_ Yashiro uttered before he went inside his room.

That night, Yashiro slept in his room , Hikaru slept in Akira's room while Yongha and Akira slept in Hikaru's room…on the same bed…beneath the same blanket.

* * *

A/N : Gin? Why gin? Well, I don't know - -" maybe it's coz the livehouse is " Gemini" so I want the drink to be the G. 

By the way, which is your favorite Support charecter in Hikaru no Go. Me? I like Ogata,Saeki and Yongha. Do you notice something? None of them has a black hair!

**Liliath :** I wonder what will happenif he over-soul Sai in a fan or a goban, he'll poke the enemy with the fan or throw a goban, go stones at them - -"

**night-owl :** As you request :)

**siobhn01 :** Thank you

**kathy : **Yeah, music is in the family!


	19. Romance in the air

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 19 : Romance in the air**

The next day, the last day of the Hokuto Cup

" Arr…" Hikaru woke up, he stretched his arms lazily and glanced at his digital watch on the right wrist.

" 11.30!" _Ohly shit! The ceremony will be at 12.00_ ! he got up rapidly searching for his bag. _Right, It's not my room. _Last night he had left two leaders sleeping in his room while he spent a night at Akira's room so he went back to his room.

" Touya, Ko, Get…" he lost his word as he saw his friends. Akira was sleeping peacefullyjust like the Sleeping Beauty in Yongha's arms ,snuggling closer to him, he rested his head on Yongha's chest. Yongha hugged him tight as he placed his lips on Akira's forehead.

Hikaru blushed, he didn't know what to do. He knew he shouldn't interrupt by waking them but if he didn't, they would be late for the closing ceremony.

" Mmmph..Eh?" _Something heavy is on me. _Akira was the one who woke up first. The first thing he saw was Yongha's shirt, he looked up and…

" KO-YONGHA!" he screamed on the top of his voice as he saw the Korean. _What's going on! Ko-Yongha!_

" Hmm…" Yongha woke up by that scream. When he saw Akira… " TOUYA AKIRA! What the!" _What happens! Did we…did we…did he…_

" Err, guys," the 3 Dans called them silently.

" Shindou, What the..Arrz, my head," If Akira didn't hang over after having 5 glasses of Gin, he would be such a good drinker.

" You two got drunk last night, remember? The closing ceremony will be on the next 30 minutes, Go get dress," Hikaru informed them.

" 30 minutes? I should go back to my room," _I have to get out of here!_ Yongha said painfully, he still hung over. _So he brought me back here? Why did he leave me with him! Damn it!_

Then Akira and Yongha went back to their room and dressed up for the ceremony.

In the end, the ceremony went well. The managers had no clue about the boys' night out. Though Akira still hung over but he was still Touya Akira, he knew how to behave in public. Yongha got a terrible headache to criticize the other but An-Teson wouldn't want to take a risk so he chose Suyon to give a speech instead. The closing ceremony was noisy just like the opening ceremony. Reporters kept interviewing them about the tournament and the games. Guests congratulated them on their performance. Organizers were discussing about the 3rd Hokuto Cup. But Yongha and Akira noticed that Hikaru was avoiding them. Every time their eyes met, the blond turned away. Every time they were near, Hikaru walked away. They didn't know what he was thinking and that drove them insane.

Meanwhile Hikaru was thinking back to everything that had happened since the Hokuto Cup had started, he even thought back to what had happened last summer.

_...It doesn't bother you ? that you cousin is..err..err..._

..._I heard one of them said " No one here to interrupt us"..._

…_I see, you two must be pretty close… _

…_Ko, Are you sure you're alright?_

_Yes, I'm fine, **very fine**…_

_And when we went to Okonomiyaki shop, Ko kept staring at Touya and me…_

" _Is that all you have done? Having lunch and shopping?" That was Touya asked us, come to think of it, he was very curious back then…Or…It can't be!_

Finally, he realized that…

" Ne, Yashiro," he called his Kansai friend.

" Yeah?"

" It's because of me, isn't it?"

"….Yeah," _Thank god! Thank you! Finally!_

Team Korea was about to leave the hotel but Yongha hadn't say a word with his crush yet, not even " Goodbye,".

_He hates me! He hates me for sure! And he said he didn't hate a gay! Why! Why! How could this happen! Everything is doing well! It's because of him! Touya Akira! It's your fault!_

" Err, Ko?" his crush woke him.

" Ah! Shindou! Listen, I…" _I must tell him._

" Let's talk over there," heled him to the garden, " Touya, you too, Let's have a talk," _Three of us need to talk! _He told his rival. Akira nodded and followed them.

" Shindou, I…" Yongha spoke as they arrived the garden.

" I've already know,"the3 Dans spoke out calmly.

" What?" Akira was puzzled. _About what?_

" About your feeling, both of yours," Hikaru's face was redden by saying that.

" You know?" _He knows? _asked the Korean.

" Yes, I've just known, I'm such a retard," the blond sighed, " I…I should have known about this before, I'm sorry,"

" You don't have to be sorry," Yongha comforted him.

" But..I'm the reason you have a fight, right?" Hikaru blushed.

"………."

"……..."

" If only I have figured it out, you two wouldn't….I mean there are so many clues but I'm too blind to see them,"

" Shindou," Yongha wanted to say something but his crush didn't let him.

" It has begun since last summer, hasn't it?" Hikaru said as he asked himself, " Ko, youseemed upset to know that I was close with Touya," he looked at his Korean friend before he turned to his rival, " And Touya, you, you were..not happy to know that I was hanging out with Ko,"

"………."

"………." Neither of them said a word so Hikaru continued.

" Touya, remember the dinner that we had together? You barely talked that day…and Ko, Back then I didn't know the reason why you suddenly got mad when we were playing snooker…It was not about the game, wasn't it?"

" No, it's not," the Korean prodigy accepted. _Definitely not_

" You got angry when you saw Touya taught me how to hold the cue,"

"….."

" What happened at the opening ceremony..your speech..you just wanted to provoke Touya," Once in a while, Shindou Hikaru could be bright, " It worked, Touya was really mad,"_ Yeah, he really was._ He chuckled a bit, " And the question that you asked me at the live house…Er…about being gay," he let out another heavy sigh, " Everything, it's because of me, isn't it?"

"……….."

" You guys get jealous and have a stupid fight," _Because of me_

" Shindou," Akira spoke out.

" You two should tell me earlier, you know,"

" Really?...Don't you find it…er…" stuttered Yongha.

" Disgusting? No, of course not, I've a gay cousin, remember?"

" But he's your cousin," the long brown-haired boy protested.

" Do you think it'll be different if you're not my cousin?"

" No, I hope not," Yongha smiled softly. _He is a good guy...a very good one._

Hikaru reached out for their hands, he placed them together, his hands were holding theirs.

" We're friends, right? No matter what, we'll be friend, right? The blond smiled softly.

_Oh god! This is the moment! He's going to choose one of us! Me! ME! Choose me!_

_Of course, Shindou, Friends and rivals_

"…Sometimes love is hard,"

_Yeah, tell me about it._

" If there's anything I can do, Anything, please tell me," he insisted.

_Ch_oose_ me! That's what you can do!_

" I'll always be your support," he confirmed.

_Yes, I definitely want your support. Wait? Support?_

_What is he talking about?_ Akira had no clue.

" I just want you to know that you two….that you two have my blessing and my support," Hikaru smiled widely, his heart was full of happiness. _I can feel it, there is a romance in the air._

_What!_

_What!_

" And I'll never ever come between you guys…So please stop fighting against each other," he said seriously, " I'm so proud of you, both of you, A long distance love must be very hard," Hikaru let go of their hands, " Okay, I don't want to be the third wheel anymore, I'll leave you two alone, Bye," he grinned mistrustfully then he ran back to the lobby as fast as he could.

……………..

……………..

" **Wait the damn minute!" **The duet shouted.

Fin

* * *

A/N : Hikaru…you can't be any denser - -" It's 'coz of you but not like that! 

**Thanks for these 19 days and 19 chapters. Thanks for all supports and all comment. See you next fic. ( it isa side-story of Turn back time :) for drama fan)**

**Nightowl12, Liliath, kathy and siobhn01:** Now you know :)

* * *

Authour's note : 

**Kathy ,siobhn01, mikaii-chama, Maieve, purere-flection and wickeddoll :** Thanks a lot :D

**Liliath : **Sorry but it has to end it here - -"

**gravitation gig : **_what happended? please continue dont leave out in the darkness"_ Well, it's not " darkness" at all, Hikaru is clueless and misunderstood everything and thoughtthat Yongha and Akira was a lover.

**PS :** I decide to continue " Finding Seiji "

* * *

Lastest's note 

**gravitation gig : The sequel? ...Umm...yes! **( But it'll be a while, rightnow I'm working on another fic) Telling you the truth, at first I didn't intend to write it but seems to me that some of you want to read it so...By the way, it'll be the 3rd part of the serie,Oh God!I feel like I'm writingthe Lord of the ring!


End file.
